


德爾菲諮詢處

by liyuanne



Series: 祭品 [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Modern Era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuanne/pseuds/liyuanne
Summary: 德爾菲諮詢處您好，很容幸為您效勞。
Series: 祭品 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652920





	1. Log 1. Agatha

**Author's Note:**

> 德爾菲的阿波羅是神諭的中心點。到了西元二千多年了，也是時候給神廟開個諮詢處了。

**Log 1. Agatha**

德爾菲諮詢處您好，我是服務員愛加莎，很容幸為您效勞。關於德爾菲內部外部的問題皆可問我，當然，若是涉及某些特定人仕的私生活的話，恕我得斟酌回答。

嗯？您問我德爾菲怎麼會設置這種奇怪的櫃台？怎麼說呢，您看，即便是位於世界中心的預言神殿也是要關心時代潮流的，近代公共場所多多少少會設諮詢處，我們當然也不能落後。

至於像德爾菲這樣專為人們解答的地方，設置櫃台的用意何在，相信您也看到了，朝聖者那樣大排長龍，如果有個路人只是單純進來借廁所怎麼辦？要是跟著正式隊伍排到祭司那兒，等排到時他也用不著問了，直接支付清潔費比較乾脆。

您問我是否也是祭司？那不是當然的嗎？神殿的工作人員全體皆是的，因為我們的「老闆''有潔癖嘛，啊，我說的潔癖和您想的恐怕不大一樣……是，德爾菲的老闆當然是指天神阿波羅大人，能夠為他工作是我的榮幸……當然，既然在諮詢處工作，我就該將客人您的一切疑問擺在第一順位。

啊哈哈，客人您真幽默，什麼叫身為女祭司不該亂開有人尿失襟的玩笑，真是的，那可是真實發生過的災難呢！那之後德爾菲的大祭司們才開始認真思考設置諮詢櫃台的必要性。

嗯，如您所見我才剛上任這個職位不久，若有招待不周之處請多多包涵。

關於工作分配的原則嗎？這可是商業機密呢！不過據說我被分配到這分工作，主因是喜歡「嚼舌根」的原故……所以說大祭司真愛開玩笑是不是？我怎麼可能咬得到自己的舌根嘛！

話說回來，上一次我才被警告了呢……嗯，因為把客人的隱私說出去之類的，可是拉鍊沒拉算隱私嗎？不不不，我當然沒直接告訴他本人，否則那一定會傷到他的自尊心的。我只不過是和排在隊伍最後的客人說了一聲，請他幫忙往前傳而已嘛！

嗯，雖然那名拉鍊沒拉的客人排在第三位，而隊伍有八十幾人，但他馬上就知道了，因為傳到倒數第七位時就有人笑出來……等等，客人您別跑啊！什麼叫這個諮詢處好恐怖？我還沒回答完您的……啊啊我還沒說謝謝惠顧呢！


	2. Log 2. Bernice

**Log 2.1 Bernice**

德爾菲諮詢處您好，敝人是臨時服務員伯妮絲，能為汝解答問題是敝人莫大的榮幸。由於是以臨時身分前來頂替，若有不明白或不清楚之處，還請您多多糾正。

德爾菲為何指派臨時員工來此？敝人相信此事非常明顯。正式工作人員愛加莎小姐在一刻鐘前遭客人檢舉使用言語威脅，暫遭停職……是的，此事正在調查中。

這位客人，爾等莫非對「年齡是女人的祕密」一言感到陌生？敝人的年齡並非諮詢項目之一，相信您也明白單靠言語判斷年紀是不當的。若您堅持這樣做，敝人會開起廣播報告此處有迷失小童……是的，敝人指的便是爾，因汝在言語中透露的幼稚使敝人有足夠理由深信您是個小屁孩。沒錯！小屁孩正是近年來吾輩新知的用語。

語言是人類麻煩的地方之一，然而吾等不得不習其道以從潮流，爾等不及吾的一片指甲，吾卻必須委身於此為低等之民解惑！

不，汝不許說自己一個問題也沒問，推卸是非道德的！隨意推測吾的年紀更是罪大惡極！在吾輩之活躍期，汝這樣失禮的言論早該遭天打雷劈……愛加莎小姐，吾正在教導這失禮的男人基本禮節，為何要道歉？為何要吾輩離開崗位？不，為了更美好的將來，吾輩還要將更多庶民灌輸禮節……！！

**Log 2.2 Agatha**

您好，我是服務員愛加莎，剛才真是抱歉……是的，伯妮絲的精神狀態不大穩定，有時候會暴走。這是給您的精神賠償，小小一點心意……啊，沒錯，這是我親手做的，蛇毒餅乾，造形很可愛吧！

哈哈，我不是在開玩笑，這真的是蛇毒，不過是經由神醫阿斯克拉庇斯大人親自指導調製的醫療用蛇毒，對身體有益的很。

說到阿斯克拉庇斯大人，愛加莎我曾經和他有過一段……討厭啦，當然不可能是最近的事啦！人家都已經來當祭司那麼久了，那可是阿斯克拉庇斯大人還在世時的事。

唉呀，想當年呀……大人他還總是故意將我的名字叫錯呢，真死相！客人您真淘氣，怎麼可以說阿斯克拉庇斯大人或許根本不認得我呢？人家可是第一個送他花的人呢，呵呵。

當年在城鎮裡浪漫的追逐著，阿斯克拉庇斯大人被我抓到時吃驚的神情真是可愛！後來他當然是走啦，因為世間還有很多病人要救嘛，真是了不起。很少人能像他一樣為毫不相干的人放下自己的真愛呢……

他當然沒和我道別呀！否則離別的傷痛一定會讓他不能自已的，我也是懂得犧牲小我的，所以沒有追上去說：「留下來，或者我跟你走」……

最後阿斯克拉庇斯大人救了當時雅典倍受期望的王子後就死了，神王的制裁，雖然死了卻拯救了許許多多的人心……嗚，真催淚！

好了，言歸正傳，客人您想問什麼樣的問題呢？咦，您來櫃台只是要索取導覽手冊？這樣啊，客人您真是有耐心！這分手冊給您，祝您參觀愉快！相信您的耐心會為您帶來應得的報酬的。


	3. Log 3. Chloe

**Log 3. Chloe**

您好，這裡是德爾菲諮詢處，有任何問題皆可提出，您的疑問將由克羅伊我來解答。

是的，德爾菲預言的祭司稱為神諭，一向由女性擔任。不，祭司不能結婚，連戀愛也是不被允許的行為。當然，某些人在尚未成為祭司前曾經被蒙蔽，落入名為愛情的陷阱，但幸好他們都發現了自己當年的愚蠢，重新做出正確的判斷。

客人，您似乎有些誤解，克羅伊我並不是對愛情有偏見，而是仇視所有不必要的感情。身為德爾菲的祭司，全心侍奉天神阿波羅是必須的！

不，阿波羅大人並非您口中的花心大蘿蔔，原因相當明顯：阿波羅大人是天神而非植物，更不是蘿蔔。花心完全是別人亂說的，大人他對每一個情人都是真心的！一次只愛一個人不是花心的涵意，人類短短幾十年就能愛那麼多人了，天神幾千萬年愛的當然更多！

……對不起，客人，我激動了，真是非常抱歉。關於神諭，不同人會有不同解釋，然而正確的只有一種。就連說出預言的祭司都不一定能完整說明神諭了，百分之百理解似乎是不可能的事。


End file.
